Just Roommates?
by canihaveyourheart
Summary: Antonio just moved out to Italy to create a new life. Everything seems perfect until he met his new roommate.  He didn't knew that the grumpy Italian man will change all his world.    Spamano
1. A good choice?

**_Just Roommates?_**

**_Chapter 1:__A good choice?_**

_Antonio was walking with some boxes in the beautiful streets of Italy Rome. He stared at all the magnificent buildings and the beautiful old, yet modern houses. He just moved out of his country Spain to forget all the painful memories that haunted him. His past wasn't exactly good. But right now he didn't care and he was just happy about creating a new life there. He thanked god all the things turned out as he expected. He even found an nice apartment that was almost cheap! Also he found a new work in the cuisine, something he really wanted to. The only well sorta bad thing is was that he had to share the apartment with a guy. But apart from that all was perfect. He kept walking until he saw certain building and exclaimed. _

"Here it is! It's waaay better than I expected!" Fusososo~"

_He said with a cheerful smile. He went to the building and entered. It was huge. It was very modern inside and even got an elevator. He went to the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. When it stopped he went out quickly and started looking for the apartment "5C" he was about to knock the door when he listened some shouts _

"Cazzo! That bastard is already 20 minutes late! Tch how he dare! I am already late for work dammit!"

_Antonio shivered, but however he convinced himself to think it was his thoughts and gather the courage to knock the door. The door opened letting see an frowning young man. He was about 23 years old and he had brown curly hair with a odd curl, hazel eyes and fair skin. _

"Antonio Fernandez? "

_The man asked like he was in a hurry._

"Si I am, So I'm ve-"

_He was interrupted by the scoff of the man_

"Whatever, just get your boxes and things and do whatever you want except entering to my room, I'm in a hurry..."

_He said giving Antonio some keys and walking towards the door. He was about to go when the spaniard looked at the hour and realized he was late for the first day of work too and said_

" Wait! I actually have to go to work too! How about going together to work, si?"_ He asked with a smile. The guy frowned more and said_

"Whatever, just I have to go to work."

_~.~_

_They both left the building and both took a bus, they were silent until Antonio "broke the ice" _

"So, I feel kinda stupid for asking this, but what is your name?"_ He said sightly embarrassed. _

"Tch Lovino Vargas... and indeed you are! I told you my name already when we made the deal!"_ He said grumpily._

"Ahhh Yes... sorry about that..."_ he said putting his head down._

_The guy seemed to hate him; maybe things weren't so good after all. He felt kinda depressed._

"Lovi do you hate me?" _he said sighing. _

_Suddenly Lovino blushed and his cheeks turned red like a tomato._

"I'm not fucking Lovi!"_he shouted. _

_Antonio chuckled and said _

"Your cheeks looks like a tomato! Cute!"_ he said with a happy smile. _

_Suddenly Lovino gave him a punch in the stomach and kept blushing_

"I'm not a tomato dammit! and I'm not fucking cute!"

"Ouch! I am just being nice!"Antonio said with a sad tone and wondered if he had taken a good choice .

* * *

><p><strong>Admin note: Hey so I'm gonna explain this story format.<strong>

**When the fonds are like: **_THIS **That means that like a third person is narrating the story**_

**And when the fonds are like: **THIS **means that the characters are talking or the dialogue.**_  
><em>

**Yup I explained it cause some persons were confused, Gomenasai! **

**Well Review if you want :3**


	2. Befriending Lovi Wait what?

_Hiii! Yup so this is my new Spamano fanfic, It's actually my first one, So I'll hope you'll like it! In the begging It will look like a RomaBel or SpaBel, but is an Spamano I do not own Hetalia ono_

_Warnings:__ An italian "sweet" words._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_**Befriending Lovi... Wait what?**_

_Lovino couldn't believe that stranger cause he was one, told him cute, what the hell that idiota was thinking? The grumpy man stayed silent as the Spaniard, they both didn't talk in all the way. He saw towards the window and saw a restaurant. He was already there._

_He was getting out of the bus when he realized Antonio was following him. _

"Why are you following me dammit?" _ He exclaimed overreacting._

_Antonio gave him a disgust look._

_"_I'm not following you_" he said coldly_

"Then?_" The Italian shouted. _

_"_I work here_" Antonio said to the surprise of Lovino_

_It couldn't be right? How could he work with him? At all persons why him? He gave Antonio an I don't give a fuck look and ignored him and entered to the restaurant. They both couldn't imagine what would happen next._

* * *

><p><em>The both of them entered and a tall guy that looked like Lovino, except he had a muscular body, gave both a stare and said seriously.<em>

"You both are late, were you two together?"

_Lovino gave the man a what the hell look and exclaimed red _

_"_Of course not! He is just my fucking roommate dammit! Don't think wrong!_" _

_That made Antonio and the man laugh as all the persons who were there. That made Lovino to blush more embarrassed._

"Lovi, he didn't meant it that way"_ Antonio said chuckling and the muscular man gave him a look. _

"You seem pretty close, you actually call my grandson like that.."_ Lovino's grandpa said curiously. _

_That made Lovino explode and he shouted _

_" _We aren't close! He's just my weird roommate that is fucking annoying!_" _

_The man gave him a disappointing look to Lovino, he didn't like his grandson to be so bad mannered and said with a sigh and again serious. _

"Anyway too much chatting Lovino you go to the kitchen, Antonio I will talk to you because you have to learn the basics of the work, okay?"

_Antonio nodded and Lovino went to the kitchen murmuring some curses and Antonio followed the man._

* * *

><p><em>As the time passed, Lovino entered to the kitchen. As he did a blonde girl with fair skin and green eyes waved at him and smiled. Suddenly she started running towards him to hug him and then gave him a quick peck. Lovino blushed and said <em>

_" _E..Emma w..we are in work..._" said the Italian embarrassed but happy at the same time._

_She looked at him and giggled._

_"_Awww come on! I know you liked it!_" she said confidently with a grin. _

_He made a weird noise that was like Tch and then he blushed more. Emma chuckled; however she was serious and asked him very worried. _

_"_Lovi, you came late what happened?_" She said concerned._

_"_Tch just my idiota roommate, he came late..._" he said frowning._

_She sighed _

_"_Hmmm..., did he apologize?_" She frowned a little. _

_That made him frown more_

_"_No he actually was late for work too... That bastard..._" said the Italian huffing._

_"_Wait... you mean... Oh -_" _

_she wanted to reply but suddenly Romulus came and introduced Antonio to all the workers. All of them listened except Lovino who didn't care at all. When Romulus finished he pointed a spot in the kitchen near Lovino and Emma. This made Lovino twitch. Suddenly Emma whispered in Lovino's ear _

_" _H..Hey he doesn't seems like a bad person Lovi_"_

_Lovino looked at her with are you kidding me face and was about to reply, but Emma wasn't there anymore she went to meet Antonio and introduced herself. _

_"_Hi! I'm Emma!_" she said to him with a kitty smile. _

_Antonio looked at her and smiled _

"_Hola_! I am Antonio!_" he said cheerfully _

_She giggled and started talking with him, in the opinion of Lovi, "way too friendly". Because of that he couldn't help to feel jealous, when the time passed he was more pissed, so he decided to went for a break to calm himself down._

* * *

><p><em>When he went out Emma noticed so he decided to try to get the Spaniard's help so she started to talk seriously with Antonio<em>

_"_Sooo... I heard you are the new roommate of Lovi, right?_" she said with a smile._

_Antonio nodded but he seem kind of depressed and pissed. _

"_Si_, I am... _"he said coldly_

_Emma sighed and looked at him and said. _

_" _Y...You know he's my boyfriend..._ " _

_Antonio was startled they were so different yet they were together. _

_" _E..Ehhh seriously?_ "he said clearly shocked _

She nodded and then said

" I know he is difficult to deal with, but he's just concerned about people hurting him so he pushes them away, but he isn't like that, he is one of the most sweetest person I ever met_" she said with a blush _

"_He_ doesn't quite get that image_" he said quite startled._

_She frowned and said _

_"_ I know, he doesn't have friends apart from me or his brother so I actually want to ask you a favor...Can you befriend Lovi?_ " She said with a cute smile. _

_He couldn't say no to her smile so he just nodded, suddenly Lovino came and both of them waved and smiled at him. Lovino had a feeling that bad things were about to happen. Antonio and Emma went to talk to him. This was going to be a hard task for Antonio but he thought that maybe all people apart from acting bad maybe they had a little bit of goodness in them. _

* * *

><p><em>The work finished late at night and Romulus gave the task to Antonio and Lovino to clean the kitchen. All of the workers went except both of them and Romulus who was cleaning too. They weren't talking so Antonio said<em>

"Hey Lovino, since when you work here?"_ Said the Spaniard with a smile trying to be nice _

_"_Since 3 years ago... Wait why do you want to know? =n=_ " he said grumpily _

"I'm just curious everybody here seems to know you..._ " _

_Lovino ignored him and kept cleaning. As time passed Antonio finished and Lovino didn't. Lovino was frustrated because he wasn't good at cleaning. Antonio saw that and said _

"_Need_ help?_ " he said nicely _

_" _Of course not dammi- WOAH!_" he was trying to say but he tripped and was falling down._

_Luckily Antonio was behind him and caught him. He chuckled and let him go and started cleaning. _

_" _Tch I didn't need help! ... Tch anyway.._.. _YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CATCH ME! I don't need help_" _

_Antonio laughed and kept cleaning ignoring him, Lovino ignored him too and cleaned with him._

* * *

><p><em>When they finished and went to the bus stop Lovino wanted to thank, even if he wasn't happy doing it.<em>

"...Tch grazie... for helping me ..._" said Lovino looking away. _

_Antonio smiled and nodded happily._

_"_Tch ... not that i needed and... I forgot… get away from Emma..._" he said hastily. _

_"_Huh?_" said the Spaniard not getting what the Italian had said. _

_"_You know what I mean! You are flirting with her bastard! _" he said hissing._

_"_Huh? What do you mean by flirting? _"Antonio said again being oblivious._

"_Hah_! I know that you are acting stupid! You and her talking so friendly is not normal!_" Said Lovino angry._

_The Spaniard blinked and laughed a little finally getting what the Italian said and just replied._

" Hahaha~ No, We are just friends… She's pretty and such but she's not my type" _He said happily._

_Lovino blinked and growled not believing what the Spaniard said. _

_" _Yeah right I bet you want to have the right time to flirt with her_" he made a disgust face._

_Antonio sighed and said _

_" _I'm saying the truth_" _

"Yeah right_" Lovino said exceptical_

_Antonio looked at him angry but calmed down remembering the girl's words and said _

"_Seriously_..._"_

_Lovino wanted to reply but the bus came and they entered._

* * *

><p><em>When they reached home they went to sleep Lovino to his room and Antonio in the couch. They both were so tired from the work that Antonio didn't get his things out and organize them.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Admin note: Hey so I'm gonna explain this story format.<strong>

**When the fonds are like: **_THIS __**That means that like a third person is narrating the story**_

**And when the fonds are like: **THIS **means that the characters are talking or the dialogue.**

**Yup I explained it cause some persons were confused, Gomenasai!**

**Well Review if you want :3**


	3. A shocking new

_Hiii! Yup so this is my new Spamano fanfic, It's actually my first one, So I'll hope you'll like it! In the begging It will look like a RomaBel or SpaBel, but is an Spamano I do not own Hetalia ono In fact I do not own anything_

_**Warnings:**__ An italian "sweet" words and Homophobia._

**Chapter 3: ****A shocking new**

_A week passed and Antonio's "task" wasn't going good at all. They both seem like they were too different. But there was a good thing, he learned how to avoid some punches or kicks Lovino gave to him. Several times Antonio offered to make food, but Lovino refused to, saying that he might poison him with his cooking. All of his efforts were pointless many times. Today both of them had the day off, because Romulus decided to close the restaurant because something unexpected had happened. Both of them were bored and with nothing to do. Lovino was sitting in the couch of the living room watching some show in the T.V. Antonio by the other side was sitting in chair far away from him. The spaniard wondered how to make Lovino happy. Suddenly a growl waked him up of his thoughts._

_-"_Tch! This show is so boring! I hate it! There's no action at all!_"-_

_The italian said annoyed. Those made Antonio have an idea. He loved actions movies and he had very good ones. So he smiled and kindly asked_

_-"_Hmmm~ Lovino do you like actions movies?_"-_

_Lovino looked at him and said_

_-"_Of course I do idiot! Who doesn't?_"-_

_Antonio grinned and said_

_-"_I like them too!~ I have some here! Wanna watch them?"-

_Lovino was startled and sort of agreed_

-"Do whatever you want_"-_

_The spaniard smiled happily, he said yes? right? So he went to bring some D.V.D (Blu-ray disc if you want ) with the name of the Bourne Identity. When he bring it he showed it to Lovino. He had watched that movie, in fact he liked it but he didn't wanted to admit he had the same tastes as the Spaniard._

-"I have watched him and is not that terrible**.**_"_

_Antonio made a soft smile, at least wasn't terrible he thought, then he putted the DVD/Blu-ray disc in the player. Antonio sat beside Lovino and both of them started to watch the movie. Sometimes Lovino would laugh at the falls of the people or even the "stupidity". It could say that they were having a good time. This was the first time Antonio had seen the italian smile and he liked his smile. He thought he would be more handsome (Antonio considered him handsome) if he smiled more._

_The movie had finished. Lovino enjoyed the movie very much, not that he was telling that. Antonio smiled, he was successful in his idea. They both had a good time and even see him smile!_

_-" _So, did you like it! My tastes aren't that bad! Even I saw you laugh_!"- said Antonio very pleased of himself._

_Lovino blushed and replied nervously trying to give an impression that he didn't like it that much._

_-"_T...the movie was sort of good! Is not your taste is the MOVIE understand? THE MOVIE not you. And I didn't laugh! I just made fun of them!_"-_

_Antonio chuckled and nodded knowing that the italian had lied he really liked the movie._

_-" Hahaha of course!~" said Antonio being sarcastic but without Lovino knowing it._

_But he failed, he already detected the sarcasm in Antonio, as the contrary of Antonio, he wasn't clueless and knew many things he had the ability to perceive things._

_He blushed more and pouted._

-"Don't make fun of me! Y..You... You bastardo!_"-_

_Even If Lovino had insulted him he found his reaction way too cute and he had sort of a weakness for cute things._

_-" _Awww! Que lindo! You blushed! _"- He said his thought at loud._

_Lovino was shocked and gave him a weird look. Of course he felt uncomfortable, weird guy. Antonio noticed he had thought at loud when he saw the face of disgust of the italian and he was sort of embarrassed._

-"What the hell! I'm not cute dammit! You are gay or something**? **_"- said Lovino shocked for what the other had said._

_Antonio look at him clearly astonished of course he wasn't but he not had nothing against it, after all his best friends were bisexual, but he knew they were more gay than straight._

_-" _No, I am not, I had never fell for a guy"-

_Lovino was more relieved he thought being homosexual was un-natural._

-" That's good, cause It would be weird if you were... It's un-natural. _"- _

_Antonio frowned._

_-"_Yeah, but I don't think is un-natural, love is love after all._"-_

_The italian felt uncomfortable, well it was true, but he was raised that homosexuality was wrong and it would be punished. He stayed silent. Antonio didn't like the silence at all so he decided to change the subject. But he had no subject at all. Suddenly Lovino's stomach growled. Both of them were startled. First he blushed and the other just laughed because It was a very noisy growl._

_-"_ Hahaha! I forget that it's lunch time! Hey! Can I make food Lovino? Pleeeease?~ _"- said Antonio nearly begging with puppy eyes._

_Lovino said no, but he kept insisting. After one long battle about if he was to cook or not, he surrendered and let Antonio cook._

-" Fine!, Do whatever you want! If I get sick is all your fucking fault! _"-_

_Antonio was very happy almost he could hug Lovino but knowing him he'll probably gave him a punch, in fact it was a miracle that he didn't punched him when he called him cute._

_-" _Thank you very much! I will prepare some delicious food for you!_"- he smiled happily and went to prepare a spanish dish called Paella._

* * *

><p><em>When he was preparing the Paella, Lovino noticed the smell and made his stomach growl more. He shouted at him to hurry up. When he had finished he served him and Lovino a dish and both of them started eating. When Lovino tasted the food he blushed and cursed about the spanish being able to cook that well. Of course he stayed silent and kept eating.<em>

_When both finished Antonio smiled and asked Lovino if he liked it. He blushed and pouted._

_-" _It probably tasted good cause I was hungry, that's all, you don't cook well! Don't think I'm praising you bastard!_"-_

_Antonio smiled and said_

_-"_ Well at least it tasted good! Even if you were hungry at least was edible_"- he said positively_

* * *

><p><em>Lovino was shocked as how Antonio didn't get mad at him, The last week he had some problems with him, but he didn't seem that bad, at least he cleaned well the house. He wondered where he learned that recipe, he wanted to get it, it tasted good.<em>

_-"_ Don't be so happy about it. By the way where did you learnt the recipe? Is not like I give a damn but It has an special taste**.** _"-_

_Antonio smiled a little sadly and just said_

_-"_ My mom thought me, she was a great woman... _"-_

_Suddenly Lovino felt uncomfortable because of the way the conversation turned._

**-"**Sorry, I didn't meant to... And how about your dad idiota?**"**-Asked Lovino clearly wanting to change the subject.

_Antonio suddenly went to sad to an dark look in his face, Lovino was scared, he didn't knew the spaniard was so ... scary.. well he never admit it so let's say weird._

_-"_ Sorry, I don't want to talk about that _"- said Antonio coolly_

_The atmosphere was turning weird, Lovino felt he did a very stupid thing._

_-"_Whatever... asshole..._"- he said_

_Antonio was about to say something... well let's say rude. But suddenly there were some knocks. Antonio calmed down and Lovino whispered to him if he invited somebody but he said no. Lovino frowned and said that he was sure that it wasn't for him so Antonio opened the door. As he opened he saw a young cute guy exactly like Lovino but with the curl to the other side and the eyes and hair color were different. The guy said_

_-" _Veeee~ Ciao! Is my big brother here?"- _He said looking to the house_

_Lovino was startled why his brother was there? He never came to visit. He suddenly walked towards the door and saw his little brother. As the other saw him he smiled or like Lovino said smiled stupidly and hugged him._

_-"_ Feliciano! Don't hug me idiot! _"- Lovino said pushing him away._

_Feliciano pouted and made a sad face, but he stopped when he saw Antonio and said._

_-" _Veeee~ Fratello... I forgot to say but who's him? Veee~ Are you both dating? What happened with Emma? _"- asked Feliciano._

_Both of them blushed and Lovino was freaking out while Antonio had a shocked face, Feliciano chuckled._

_-"_ OF COURSE NOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I JUST MET HIM FOR GOD SAKE HE'S MY FUCKING ANNOYING ROOMMATE!_ AND WE ARE BOTH MEN! "- he said with a disgusted face._

_Antonio nodded. Feliciano giggled and said and cute Upps!~ Lovino frowned._

-" Tch idiota fratello! Anyway why you are here? _"- he said annoyed_

_Feliciano remember and he had an exited look in his face._

_-"_ Ohhh!~ Veee~ Yeah I came here for great news! I'm getting married with Luddy!_"-_

_Both Antonio and Lovino were shocked, Antonio because he knew Lovino was sort of homophobic and Lovino... because he hated that german and he never knew being together, and because his own little brother, who had took care off and helped him about how to flirt was getting married with a fucking guy!. Lovino's eyes twitched and he was trembling. Feliciano was scared, he never saw his brother like that. Would he rant? Would he kill him? Would he suicide? These thoughts were all over Feliciano's head. Antonio tried to calm down Lovino but he failed._

_-" _F...Fratello calm down! Veee~ ...I..I know is shocking... but ... I finally know somebody who will love me and take care of me, also he loves me! Isn't that what matters? V...Veee~_ "- Feliciano said bravely and nervously at the same time._

_These words happened to calm down Lovino a little and he just sighed furiously._

-" Idiota... Whatever! Is your life and if you want to spent it with a fucking potato is your own decision! But... If he hurts you I swear Feliciano that I will kill him and castrate him with a fucking spoon! _"- Lovino said looking away flustered_

_Feliciano was tearing up and proceeded to hug his brother tight. He have him permission! Antonio was shocked he thought he was going to explode or something worse but It wasn't like that._

_-" _Veeee~ Fratello you are so nice! _"- Said Feliciano sobbing_

-"Si, Si, Fratello is very nice, just don't cry you idiot _"- Lovino say annoyed_

_Feliciano kept sobbing and Antonio watched them with a sad face, wanting to have a family like that... Well sort of._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo guys, sorry for the long update! QAQ I have been very busy!<strong>_

_**Reviews please? OwO**_

**Fratello:**_**Brother**_

**Idiota: **_**Idiot**_

**Bastardo: **_**Bastard**_

**Ciao:**_**Hi**_

_**Reviews answer:**_

**Lovis Tomato Lover: **_**Even If you don't believe me, me too! It took ages to complete it... Nah, I was being lazy -_- -HEADSHOT- Yup I'm trying to make it longer! And It's no problem (?) Thanks for reviewing :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Admin note: Hey so I'm gonna explain this story format.<strong>

**When the fonds are like: **_THIS __**That means that like a third person is narrating the story**_

**And when the fonds are like: **THIS **means that the characters are talking or the dialogue.**

**Yup I explained it cause some persons were confused, Gomenasai!**

**Well Review if you want :3**


	4. The spaniard's annoying friends

_Hiii! Yup so this is my new Spamano fanfic, It's actually my first one, So I'll hope you'll like it! In the begging It will look like a RomaBel or SpaBel, but is an Spamano I do not own Hetalia ono In fact I do not own anything_

_**Warnings:**__ An italian "sweet" words._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<span> The annoying Spaniard's friends <span>  
><strong>

_Feliciano stayed almost all the day in his brother's house talking with both of them. He told all that happened to him in the time he hadn't seen his brother and befriended Antonio. Lovino's thought that idiots befriend each other. After dinner Feliciano had to go. _

_-" _Veeee~ Ciao Guys! It was a nice to meet you Tonio! Take care of Lovi! Ohh! Veee~ Before I go... I have one other thing I wanna tell you fratello!_ "- said Feliciano with a grin_

_Lovino looked at him and shrugged _

_-"_ What do you want fratello? And make it quick dammit! _"- said Lovino impatiently _

_-" _Well, I need some money... Veee~ I forget my wallet in Nonno's house..._ "- said Feli nervously_

_Lovino glared at his brother and said grumpily _

-" Fratello! Idiota! How... you... Imbecile... _"- said Lovino mad and went to bring some money._

_He went to bring some money to his brother who was clearly scared at the shouts he had made. When he came back he gave him the money and told him to take a taxi and go to pick his wallet. But Feliciano told her brother that he was staying with his grandfather. All of them said bye and then Feliciano went to the other house. Lovino was exhausted so he just fall down in the couch. Antonio sat in another sofa next to Lovino's couch. _

-" Ahhhh! Tch, I'm exhausted dammit! That idiota! _"- Lovino said with a sigh _

_Antonio looked at him amused. _

_-" _You really care about him, right? _"- said Antonio with a huge smile_

_Lovino glared at him _

_-"_ Of course I do, he's my little brother dammit! And why do you ask me? _"- Says with a protective tone, just like a father that cares about his child._

_Antonio smiled_

_-" _Well, I noticed that... You even accept him being gay...Don't get mad Lovi... but why he's so different to you...?_ "- asked Antonio_

_Lovino frowned and got mad._

_-" _Ahhh! You're so annoying! Tch... I grew up with my dad, while Feli grew up with mom, that's why even the religion is different_"- Said Lovino_

_It was true. Their parents divorced when they were children. His dad decided to stay with Lovino and he was very religious and was very strict and also he was closed-minded. But in the other side his mother was kind, loving and really nice to everyone, she was openminded and sweet. But their dad died when Lovino was 18 and Feli was 15. Then both reunited for a month until Lovino had enough money to buy a place._

_-" _Mom was nice, caring and loving and also open-minded. Dad was very religious, strict and closed-minded, it really didn't matter what you say to him, he won't change opinion, that's why we are so different..._ "- he said glaring at him. _

_Antonio looked at him _

_-"_ Ohhh... That's why... Well I grown up with my dad too... except he wasn't religious at all and strict..._" Said Antonio annoyed._

_Lovino gulped again, those weird scary vibes... he thought_

_-" _He made something bad? Is not like I give a damn is just you are making weird faces... idiot_"-_

_Antonio calmed himself down. _

_-" _He did... but I don't want you to bother with that... Ohhh! Look at this hour! Hahaha!~ It's sleep time! See you tomorrow Lovino!~_"- he said clearly changing subject and went quickly to his bedroom._

_Lovino watched all this weird scene and wondered what was wrong with him, but he was too exhausted to think more and just kept laying down in the couch watching T.V until he fell asleep. _

* * *

><p><em>Lovino woke up in the sofa with a blanket ... wait a blanket? He didn't remember falling asleep with it... He sighed and he thought that maybe the spaniard did it. He stood up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he did all that he walked around the house and noticed that the spaniard wasn't there. He wondered where he went... he didn't care he just wanted to say thanks to him because of the blanket that's all! He decided to make breakfast and then take a shower.<em>

* * *

><p><em>After he took a shower the ring suddenly rang. Dammit who was it in this hour? He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. For his shock he saw Antonio and two guys more. One blond with blue eyes with a flower...? Yes a flower, well it was more of a rose and the other was an albino with red eyes, he seemed possessed and he seem like a german, so Lovino just hated him for the first sight. Lovino frowned and looked at the 3 of them. Suddenly the blond weird guy winked at him and that made Lovino had a more disgusted face.<em>

_-" _Tonio, mon ami~ I didn't knew you were dating somebody.._."- said the blond one that apparently was French_

_-" _Hahaha Ton! Congratulations! Kesesesese~_"- said the albino one with a german accent and a weird laugh._

_Lovino looked at both of them with a I swear I will kill both of you face. Antonio looked at his friends and made a nervous face preparing for the italian rage. He hadn't noticed that Lovino was only with a towel, and unconsciously blushed a little. _

_-" _I'M NOT HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE PEOPLE! _"- said Lovino raging _

_Both of them were shocked that Lovino reacted that way and both said_

_-" _But you are living here and you are half naked!_"- said both of them grinning._

_Lovino clearly was annoyed, didn't Antonio told his friends about having a roommate? That spaniard was gonna die and also his annoying friends. Antonio had an smile that showed clearly that he was uncomfortable. _

-" I'm his roommate! And It happened that I was taking a shower and you came! Is not my fault that your friend doesn't have his key with him! _"- Said Lovino clearly mad and annoyed._

_They both looked at Antonio and Antonio nodded._

_-"_Is true, he's my roommate and he even has a girlfriend...but how did you knew I left my keys?_"- said Antonio startled_

-"Cause If you got them, you would just open the door! Use your brain idiot! _"- said Lovino frowning and leaving the room to his bedroom to change_

_Both of his friends wondered how Antonio could handle somebody so... grumpy. The three of them entered and both of the friends smiled and congratulated Antonio for having a nice apartment. He smiled and the three of them started talking until Lovino went to the living room and then the blonde one started flirting with him and then he got annoyed and kicked the french one. The french was sobbing saying that It wasn't fair he just was giving love to him and that made Lovino more mad and punched him in the stomach. That made the German laugh and Antonio was containing the laugh. The french started mumbling something about how hurt he was and he just wants to give love to everybody. _

_" _THAT IS NOT LOVE ASSHOLE! IS BITCH FRENCH LOVE IMBECILE! " _said Lovino when the french was complaining about how hurt he was._

_Antonio that was holding his laugh, laughed uncontrollably as the German. The french was shocked and with fake tears said._

_" _I..Is not bitch love mon cherie! Is pure love!" _said the french overreacting and trying to caress Lovino's cheek._

_The italian rolled his eyes and dodged the french, as he did so, the others laughed at the fail way of flirting of Francis, he never got so miserable flirting. Francis decided to drop the flirting he was failing way too much, and his friends were making fun of him. So he decided to change the subject._

_" _U..Uhh.. Mon ami Gil, I heard your brother was going to get married, right?" _Said the French with a smile._

_Those words surprised Lovino and Antonio, Gilbert smiled and nodded. _

_"_Ja! He's marrying that little cutie Feli! Keseseseses~ He is so lucky!_" The german said proudly. _

_Lovino suddenly started coughing uncontrollably and Antonio was surprised too._

_" _H..He is going to marry... Y..your brother is Ludwig!" _said Lovino growling and mumbling. _

_The german looked at the italian surprised _

_" _You know Luddy! " Said him shocked. " Wait.. You look like Feli... you are Feli's brother! Kesesese~, who would have guessed!"

_Lovino growled and frowned _

_"_Of course I am, Ugh! I never knew that potato had a fratello! "_ said him annoyed._

_" _Ja, he has, Do you just called my brother potato? "_ Gilbert asked tad angry he didn't like that somebody called his own brother a potato.__  
><em>

_"_ Si, so what? Ugh that damn Feliciano, he didn't tell me, ugh!" _Lovino said frustrated__._

_" _Vhell... He did say something about you... _" said the german awkwardly._

_" _What did he said?" _said the italian impatiently._

_"_Vhell, he said that he was very nervous, cause his brother was overprotective of him_" he said mockingly_

_Lovino frowned and shouted._

_" _I'M NOT OVERPROTECTIVE DAMN IT! _" said him raging and running out of the room, he hated to be called overprotective._

_In fact he knew he was, but still. He just only wanted the best for his brother._

* * *

><p><em>As the time passed, Lovino was still in his room, thinking. In the other room the three of them were talking happily and making plans for going out to drink. It was almost the evening and he was very hungry, so he went to the kitchen. He sighed when he saw he saw he didn't have more pasta left. He growled and he go to his room to grab his house keys. As he was going to open the door, he listened to the guys saying.<em>

_"_ Oi, Lovino, You wanna go to the bar with us? _" said the three of them with a grin._

_" _No! I already got plans bastards!_" he said hastily and then made his way to the door and opened it._

_He went out of the house and started walking, as he did so, he started to observe all the surroundings. He felt peaceful, he didn't realized he had passed the general store few minutes ago and he went to a park, as he did so he sat at a bench. He didn't know what was going to pass next._

* * *

><p><strong>Admin note: Hey so I'm gonna explain this story format.<strong>

**When the fonds are like: **_THIS **That means that like a third person is narrating the story**_

**And when the fonds are like: **THIS **means that the characters are talking or the dialogue.**_  
><em>

**Yup I explained it cause some persons were confused, Gomenasai!**

**Well Review if you want :3**


End file.
